


Too Much

by deepliketherivers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Crooked Elbows, Dance Instructor AU, M/M, Minor/Background XiuYeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepliketherivers/pseuds/deepliketherivers
Summary: From the moment Baekhyun laid eyes on Kim Jongin, there wasn't much he wouldn't do to get to know him better. Which is how he ends up trying to look cute in a dance class that is completely out of his league.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the StarShow360 interview where Kai is utterly delighted by Baekhyun's wack elbows--I feel the same. Also, by every time Baekhyun is allowed to dance without choreography because OH MY GOD

Baekhyun wasn’t normally the type to snoop around about random people who came into his shop. He was a professional adult, and most of the time he was able to resist the temptation to throw himself at the attractive men that occasionally walked through the front door. 

Kim Jongin was the exception. Baekhyun would throw himself at Kim Jongin any day of the week. 

Fridays were always busy, and Baekhyun rarely even paid attention to who was passing money to him in his haste to get them out of the front lobby and into the game room, where Chanyeol could take care of them. The three co-owners had running their board game café down to a science. Baekhyun welcomed all of their customers in with a smile and a joke. Chanyeol used his guileless charm to teach people to play the games. Minseok made the real money in the café making drinks. It took a lot to throw a wrench into their routine. 

Kim Jongin was a lot. 

Baekhyun had just finished helping what he assumed was a D&D group, based on the unusual number of capes, when he turned to the next customer and felt his breath catch. The man in front of him looked like he had just stepped out of a Renaissance painting. Golden skin, plump lips, and shoulders that made Baekhyun want to climb him like a tree. It was all there, wrapped up in front of him into one man that seemed to mock the existence of every average-looking human around him. 

The customer cleared his throat a little.

Baekhyun blinked rapidly, forcing himself to stop staring, “Hello!” His insides shriveled in mortification when his voice cracked a little, “How can I help you?”

“I’m really sorry, but can I order something to drink even if I don’t want to play anything?” The man asked nervously, “I’m working late across the street, and I just want a smoothie or something…”

“Of course!” Baekhyun nodded eagerly and pointed through the archway that separated the game store from their drinks bar, “Our café is right over there.”

“Thank you!” The man beamed at him, and Baekhyun felt like he was being blinded.

“No problem!” Baekhyun called after him as he surreptitiously dug his phone out of his pocket. His eyes darted to Minseok as he sent a panicked text: _theres a guy coming over check the name on his credit card_

After pushing send, he tracked Minseok, waiting for his friend to get the message. To his relief, the barista’s phone buzzed before the customer decided what he wanted, and Minseok took a moment to glance at the message. His eyes met Baekhyun’s in confusion, and Baekhyun did his best to convey the urgency of this task through eye contact alone. 

Baekhyun had to look away when a couple walked through the front door. He rang them up quickly, gaze darting over to where Minseok was preparing the man’s order. Unfortunately, he was forced to pay attention to his work as a wave of new customers came in, piling up behind one another as they waited in line. 

The bell above the door tinkled again, and Baekhyun glanced up from his task to see the retreating figure of the unknown Adonis sipping from a clear plastic cup. 

They stayed busy until closing time, when Baekhyun pounced on Minseok for information. 

“Did you get it?” He yelled across the store as soon as the door shut behind their last group of customers, “Did you get his name?”

Minseok turned on the sink and wiggled his fingers beneath the water as he waited for it to get hot. “Sorry, what? I can’t hear you over the water.”

Baekhyun huffed and shuffled across the store into the café, slamming both hands onto the counter, “Goddammit, Minnie, now is not the time for games.”

Minseok just raised an eyebrow at him and put a stopper in the sink, reaching into the cupboard beneath to pull out the bleach. 

“Please…” Baekhyun whined, draping himself across the countertop, “I need to know.”

“He paid with cash.” Minseok turned off the water and picked up a dishrag, “So I couldn’t check the card.” 

Baekhyun felt his heart plummet. He let his head hit the granite with a dull thud. 

A shower of water droplets sprinkled his exposed neck. “But I know who he is.”

Baekhyun’s head snapped back up, “Are you serious?” His expression turned suspicious, “Don’t fuck with me. My heart can’t take it.”

“His name is Jongin.” Minseok explained casually, “He owns the dance studio across the street, and we go to the same gym.”

Chanyeol chose that moment to pop out of the game room and into the café, just as Baekhyun clutched Minseok’s face between both of his hands and demanded, “Tell me everything.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, “What… is going on?”

Minseok sighed and pushed Baekhyun away from him, “Baek looked at a pretty boy for 10 seconds, and he thinks he’s in love.”

“I never said that!” Baekhyun protested, “I just wanted to know his name! And frankly, pretty isn't a good enough word. He was beautiful. Gorgeous, even.”

Chanyeol laughed and walked behind the counter to wrap his arms around Minseok, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “Geez, I knew you were desperate, Baek, but I didn’t know it was this bad.” 

Minseok flicked Chanyeol’s forehead and pushed him away, “Go tease him over there. I’m cleaning.”

Chanyeol pouted but let go of his boyfriend, obediently moving to the other side of the counter. He swung his gaze over to Baekhyun and lifted an eyebrow suggestively, "Gorgeous, hm?" 

“Don’t.” Baekhyun held up a hand as soon as Chanyeol’s focus switched back to him. “You are not the person I want to talk to. Go back out there and put something away.”

Chanyeol leaned back against the counter, “Don’t you want to talk about it? I’d love to hear the story of how you got swept off your feet.”

Baekhyun scowled at the taller man, “Stop judging me, you asshole. You don’t remember what it’s like—you’re already in a cute relationship.”

“Hell yeah, I am.” Chanyeol threw a wink at Minseok and blew him a kiss. The older man just rolled his eyes. 

Finally, Chanyeol let the condescending attitude drop, “Really though, what happened?”

“An angel came in today,” Baekhyun sighed, “And apparently Minnie knows him. He teaches dance across the street, he’s perfect, and that’s all I know about him.” 

“Ah, love at first sight!” Chanyeol cooed. “What’s the plan? How are we getting you together? Could you set them up, Min?”

“Absolutely not.” Minseok called from the storage room, “I would never curse a perfectly nice human being with Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun pretended to be hurt, hanging his head and wrapping his arms around his chest in dejection. 

“You hurt his feelings!” Chanyeol scolded, “Come out here and apologize! Just because he’s obnoxious doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve to find love.”

Minseok emerged from the storage room and raised his eyebrows at Chanyeol, “You are equally obnoxious and have no room to talk.” He turned his attention to Baekhyun, “I’m sorry, Baek, but I don’t actually know him that well. We make small talk sometimes, but that’s it.” 

Baekhyun sighed and leaned his head against Minseok’s shoulder, “It’s okay. Just knowing he exists is enough for me, but I expect you to invite him to my funeral when the pining kills me.”

“You give up too easily,” Chanyeol complained, “You said he’s a dance instructor, right?”

Minseok nodded. 

“So why don’t you join a dance class?”

Baekhyun glared, “That’s the worst idea you’ve ever had.”

* * *

_Learn to dance like an idol! Our Pop Dance class is a crash course of urban, contemporary, and hip-hop styles that you’ll love. Join us for a fun, high-energy class that will be a great workout regardless of your skill level!_  
_Time: Thursdays @ 6:30pm_  
_Location: Studio B_  
_Instructor: Kim Jongin_

Baekhyun felt ridiculous. Everyone in this class had clearly been here before, and he stuck out like a sore thumb as he tried to keep up with the fast-paced choreography. Not only was he always at least a half-beat behind, but every student was wearing some variation of black stretchy clothes. All of them. And he had chosen to wear a pink crop top when picking out something cute to wear to this class. 

A glance at the clock told him that they were only about halfway done, and he was already wheezing. His face was hot with exertion, and he honestly didn’t even have time to appreciate his instructor as he desperately tried to hide how much he was struggling. He was too ashamed to watch himself in the mirror, so any hopes of catching a glimpse of the teacher's face were gone. 

After what felt like an eternity, they started to cool down, stretching to keep their muscles loose after the workout. As soon as they finished, Baekhyun slumped down against the wall and fumbled for his bag to retrieve his water bottle. The studio started to empty, but he couldn’t bring himself to stand back up quite yet.

He was psyching himself up to get back on his feet when a shadow fell over him. He blanched when he looked up to see the smiling face of Teacher Kim looking down at him, hand extended to help him stand back up. 

Baekhyun gulped and took the offered hand. 

“You must be a new student—I don’t think we’ve met before.” Jongin pulled him up effortlessly, “You kept up very well for a first-timer.”

Baekhyun blushed hard, “Please don’t lie. I looked like a toddler.”

Jongin laughed, and Baekhyun felt his stomach flutter. 

“That’s normal.” Jongin assured him, “If you come back, you’ll get better. I promise.”

A warm hand squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulder comfortingly, “I hope to see you next Thursday.” 

Baekhyun nodded dumbly, all of his attention lasered in on the electric feeling of Jongin’s hand on his bare skin. He tore his eyes away from Jongin’s face and grabbed his bag off the floor. 

“I’ll be back.” He confirmed, “Maybe next week I can advance from dancing like a toddler to an awkward tween.”

Jongin laughed again, and Baekhyun wanted him to keep doing that forever. 

“I’ll count on it.”

They waved good-bye, and Baekhyun resolved to go home and practice like he planned on making dancing his career.

* * *

Jongin was right. He did improve. But while Baekhyun found himself genuinely enjoying the dance class, he was making absolutely no progress in getting closer to his hot teacher. That first day was their closest interaction, and he found himself increasingly thirsty for attention as Jongin didn’t give him any. 

His opportunity didn’t present itself until late on a Wednesday, when Baekhyun hurried over to the dance studio to pay his fees for another month of classes. He was running late after closing up his own store, so he was relieved to find the front door still open. 

Only about half the lights were on, and Baekhyun planned on just dropping off an envelope with a check at the front desk, but he got curious when he heard music coming from one of the practice rooms. He followed the sound down the darkened hallway, to where one door was open and pouring light out onto the floor. Baekhyun peaked his head around the doorframe, and felt his eyes widen as saliva pooled in his mouth. Jongin was there. Dancing alone. Without a class to pay attention to, he seemed completely immersed in the music, each movement crisp and perfect. Baekhyun licked his teeth as the dancer dropped down to his knees, gyrating as he pushed his hand through his hair.

Jongin glanced up at himself in the mirror and immediately stopped dancing when he saw Baekhyun standing behind him. Baekhyun froze as their eyes met, realizing that he’d been caught staring. 

In a moment of complete desperation, Baekhyun scrambled for anything that might take attention away from the fact that he’d been gaping at Jongin like a starstruck fangirl. He put both hands in the air and wiggled his hips to the music, defaulting to humor to cover up his embarrassment. 

Jongin snorted, his nose scrunching up as he watched Baekhyun’s jerky movements. 

“Why are you laughing?” Baekhyun stuck out his bottom lip, “Don’t you like my dancing?” He stuck his bum out and pumped his arms as he pulsed up and down, “Is this better?”

Jongin’s chuckle devolved into wheezing as Baekhyun continued to make his movements more and more ridiculous. Baekhyun felt warm all over as he watched Jongin laugh with his whole body. 

“You have to stop!” he gasped as Baekhyun did his best to imitate the _Pick Me_ dance, “I’m gonna start crying—you have to stop!”

Baekhyun finally relaxed, giggling with Jongin as the other man collapsed to the ground and tried to catch his breath. 

“How do you even move like that?” Jongin asked as he wiped tears away from his eyes, “Your body is so pointy and stupid.”

Baekhyun gasped and slapped his arm, “How dare you! My body is not stupid!”

“It’s cute.”

Heat flushed from Baekhyun’s cheeks all the way up to his ears, “You cannot call me cute,” he spluttered, “Remember I’m older than you, Teacher Kim.”

Jongin ignored him, “Can you do it again? Stick your arms in the air.”

Baekhyun put both his hands above his head, “Like this?”

Jongin clutched at his stomach as he dissolved into another fit of laughter.

“What’s funny about that?” Baekhyun protested, waving his arms in the air, “I’m not even doing anything!”

“They’re bent!” Jongin squawked, “Why are they bent?” 

Baekhyun extended his arms straight out in front of him to look at them himself, “You mean my elbows?” he questioned, “They’ve always been like that.”

Jongin composed himself, taking deep breaths as he calmed down, “I’m sorry for laughing, but it really is cute. You look fine in class when you’re dancing normally.”

“The world just isn’t ready for my choreography.” Baekhyun joked, “I’m ahead of my time.”

Jongin raised his eyebrows, “Yeah, okay. What are you doing here anyway?”

“I just needed to drop off your check.” Baekhyun explained, standing up to leave, “It’s on the front desk.”

“Ah, thank you.”

Baekhyun smiled, “No problem. I’ll see you in class tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Jongin grinned back at him, and Baekhyun made his way back out of the studio. 

He felt accomplished as he made his way back to his car. It might be small, but he had found a foothold today, and he would cling to it with everything he had.

* * *

If there was one thing that Baekhyun knew how to do, it was hanging onto a gag. He loved to make his friends laugh, so when he found something that could reliably make someone giggle he would just… keep doing it. Which is why he found himself fucking around in class the next day rather than following along with what he was supposed to be doing. 

When the rest of his classmates sank down to do some floorwork, Baekhyun stayed standing, pulling his arms in tight and swaying his hips. The response was immediate. The dance was completely derailed as everyone laughed with him. Jongin turned to him with a grin, “None of your special choreography, Baekhyun. Keep up.”

And Jongin really should have thought twice before rewarding him for bad behavior, because there was no way Baekhyun was going to be good now. He followed along most of the time, but whenever he caught Jongin’s eyes in the mirror, Baekhyun veered off course. The dance teacher became exasperated as other students started to catch on and imitate the rogue dancer, choosing key moments to diverge from what everyone else was doing. 

By the end of the class, they were all slacking off and laughing together, hardly paying attention to what Jongin actually wanted them to do. 

“Okay guys, that’s all the time we have for tonight.” Jongin announced, “I know you all had fun, but remember you’re here to learn a skill and get a good workout. I don’t know if we accomplished that today.” He made stern eye contact with each of them, “Next time come to class ready to work.”

Baekhyun trained his eyes on the floor, feeling bad that he’d managed to disrupt the entire class. 

“Baekhyun.”

His eyes snapped up to meet Jongin’s.

“Stay after for a minute, I want to talk to you.”

Shit. 

As the others packed up he sent a quick text to his group chat with Minseok and Chanyeol: _I’m in trouble. Pray for me._

_Minnie: I won’t._

_Yeol: what did u do???_

Baekhyun sighed and texted back: _I may have been A Lot in class today, and Mr. Tall and Tan is making me stay behind to scold me._

_Yeol: Is he gonna punish you? >:)_

Baekhyun huffed and slid his phone back into his pocket, watching as the last couple of girls put their bags on their backs and headed out the door. 

As soon as they were gone, Jongin crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows pointedly at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had the decency to look ashamed, folding his lips in and looking at the floor. “Sorryyyyyyy,” he apologized. 

“You can’t do that while I’m trying to lead the class, Baekhyun.” Jongin chastised, “Now everybody thinks it’s okay to mess around while I try to teach.”

Intense guilt flooded Baekhyun, “I’ll be really good next week. I’m sorry. It’s been my lifelong struggle to figure out the line between ‘funny’ and ‘lil’ shit,’ please forgive me.”

Jongin’s jaw twitched as he held back a smile, “Your lifelong struggle?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun admitted, “It’s a problem. I like attention, you know? And you were giving it to me. But I promise it won’t happen again.”

Jongin’s expression shifted, and Baekhyun felt confused when the dance teacher actually started to look a little nervous, biting his lip and rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “Is that um… Is that something you want?” his eyes met Baekhyun's, “My attention?”

Holy shit, it was happening. It was now or never. Baekhyun’s heart rate picked up as he answered, “I’ve been trying to get your attention since the day I walked into your studio.” He smirked and stepped closer to Jongin, “Do you want to give it to me?”

A deep blush spread over Jongin’s cheeks, “I wouldn’t mind giving you some…um… We’re flirting right?” he muttered uncertainly, “I feel like we’re flirting.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Duh, we’re flirting. I think you’re the hottest man I’ve ever seen: do you wanna go out with me?”

Jongin hid his face behind his fingers, “I guess so? You’re really straightforward.”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun cooed, “Are you shy? Holy shit, you are an actual miracle.”

Jongin pressed both hands against his cheeks, trying to cool down the heat that lingered there, “Stop! You’re embarrassing me.”

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s torso and burrowed his head into the taller man’s chest, “I’m never gonna stop. I’m going to compliment everything about you forever.” 

He felt Jongin freeze in his arms, and Baekhyun pulled his head back immediately, “Am I being too much? You just barely agreed to go on a date with me. I’m being too much.” He let go and stepped away, “I’ll reel it in, I promise. I’m just… happy.”

Warm fingers wrapped around the back of Baekhyun’s neck, and his breath caught as Jongin pulled him back in close, “I think…” Jongin’s thumb stroked over his ear, “I think I like that you’re too much.”

Their faces hovered dangerously close as they locked eyes, and the tension between them grew until it was too heavy to ignore. It wasn’t clear who moved first, but they met somewhere in the middle, chapped lips barely coming together into a chaste kiss before pulling away again. 

And without really knowing why, they started to laugh. Giggling at the undeniable mutual realization that they had just stumbled into something good.


End file.
